Last Train
by StrawberryMidget
Summary: This is the last summer she will ever stay at Karakura but what would it be if she couldn't see one stubborn carrot top boy before she departs? Please Enjoy! Ichiruki Fluff on the way XDXDXD


**A/n: Kyaaaa this is my first time to make an Ichiruki and bleach fanfiction**

**Soooo…please consider the grammar and spelling . pardon me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! And If I do I'll make it and ICHIRUKI domination!bwahahahahaha XD**

**Sooo….Here we go! Let's start. BTW If you have the Last train By YUI its better to play it while reading this **

_**Last Train**_

_Itsumo no basho yuugure no kokudou mioroshite  
Ieji ni isogu hitotachi wo bon'yari oikaketa  
Kitto onaji koto tabun onaji you na koto  
Kurikaeshinagara susunde yuku_

It was in the midst of warm air of summer, as a raven haired girl stood in the river bank of Karakura's river, soft cotton summer dress flutter in each dance of the wind as the girl looked at the moonlit reflection of herself in the calm waters of the river. It was her last day in Karakura, the last day she was ever going to see _him _before she went to study overseas.

_If only…_

_If only she could….._

_See him the last time…_

Ima saishuu densha ni notte  
Koko ja nai dokoka e yukitai  


_Get a grip, Rukia you're a freaking Kuchiki! _Her conscience argued with her. She frown and walked towards the train station dragging with her, her suit case._'Its for the better'_ she thought to herself.

_* If you were able to meet you  
Ashita ga hajimaru sono mae ni  
I feel the distance with you  
_

As she sat on the last train of the day, she leaned on its windows and reminiscing about the earlier happenings.

"_Flashback"_

_It was lunch time and the gang decided and went to take lunch together, everyone seems happy chattering lightly, there's Orihime who feeds her boyfriend ehem! Uryuu with some rice cakes with chocolate wasabi flavor_

_As chad stops Ichigo from killing Keigo because of its hentai comments, everyone is fine as for her she just stared them with a sad smile thinking what would life be if their aren't with her?_

"_Rukia it's for your future." Cold voice of her nii-sama echoed in her head again and again._

_She didn't even notice that Orihime was waving her hand in front of her to get her attention._

"_Rukia, is there something wrong?" Orihime with a worried expression said_

"_Ano…No there's nothing wrong Orihime-chan!" her fake schoolgirl act was on again. "Let's eat our lunch!"_

_Half convince others got back in their earlier doings except for one stubborn carrot-top haired boy who has deeper frown now. Trying to figure out the mind of Rukia Kuchiki_

_Bokura wa itsumo machigatte kanashiku mo naru  
Nigete bakari no kinou wa mou oite yukou  
Kitto kimi no koto tabun ima nara ne  
Ano koro yori mo wakaru ki ga shiteru  
_

She smiled sadly as she holds back her tears; she looked at her wrist watch. Its 30 mins before the train goes to Tokyo then she'll ride a late night airline probably it will be morning when she will arrive at New York. She sighed and looks out the window of the train hoping that some stubborn orange haired boy will be there.

_Ima saishuu densha ni notte  
Koko ni inai kimi ni aitai_

Blured by her tears she silently broke down "Are you not Rukia?" Her conscience demanded "Aren't the Rukia I know is strong?"

_* If you were able to meet you  
Ashita ga hajimaru sono mae ni  
I feel the distance with you  
_

"_Oi! Midget hurry up!" Ichigo demanded as he went up the hill looking down to a panting Rukia._

"_You baboon, you're lucky to have that abnormal legs of yours!" She hissed_

_As she reached his spot she attempted to Kick his shins but was cut by the scenery as the idiot smirked at her reaction._

_She left gaping, at the picturesque the whole town was in view with the golden rays of the sunset making sky scrapers glow with its golden orange light which reflects beautifully with the trees making everything glow with such gentleness._

"_My mom and I used to sit here as the sun sets." He said as Rukia looked at him, the rays of the sun make him more handsome. Handsome? The hell! Why did I think of that?Rukia thought_

_Then time froze when she saw him smile at her, making his face lift with such joy that reflects in his auburn orbs. Beautiful she corrected herself every well being of Kurosaki Ichigo was beautiful for her; he has the purest soul alive though that she'll never tell him this. She silently enjoys the view with the protective presence of Ichigo. _

"_Uh..you probably wondering why I brought you here." Ichigo's cheeks were red as strawberry as Rukia chuckled._

"_I, uh I love you…Not just my bestfriend but as the girl I—love." He said as Rukia's orbs widen. He faced her waiting for her answer and that's where her senses gone haywire._

"_I..." Rukia stuttered first time in her life she couldn't produce any single word it's like her brain went down in her gutter._

_She ran away not caring about the surroundings and his calls, She ran and ran until her legs give up and freely released her pent up emotion that came as tears._

_She was a coward…_

_Idiot…. _

"_You're a Kuchiki, Rukia and I will not tolerate you to attend in such lowly educated school it's for your own future." Cold voice of her nii-sama echoes in her head and the only reason for her to not answer the boy._

"_End of flashback"_

"ichi…" She sobbed, it doesn't matter anymore she thought, and silently she notes the noise that's coming from the train. Looks like her time is up the train is starting to move even though there are a lot noise and voices that echoes in the train station one of them stood out.

"RUKIAAA!"

She snaps her head up, to see a panting orange haired boy reaching on her window at the same time running with the starting train.

"Ichigo?" She said while wipping her tears

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked__

Dareka no egao dareka no kotoba  
Ah sore dake de tsuyoku nareru no

"Sorry…"

"There's no time in saying sorry!"

"Ichi…"

"You midget listen first! Promise me you'll come back!" He said as the unwaving determination rest in his aunburn orbs that makes her drawn into its depts.

"I promise!" She shouted as the train increases its pace making Ichigo smaller

"I'll wait for you! Be Good squirt!" He said shouting "I love you take care always! Don't get yourself killed okay! Or I'll go to your next life and drag you here back!"

Rukia chuckled "I'll be waiting Strawberry!" She shouts as she sees his form got smaller and smaller with the greater the Distance the train runs.

_Last Train imasugu tobinoritai  
Asa made machikirenai My feeling  
If you were able to meet you  
Kono kimochi nakushitakunai yo yeah!  
_

She went back to her seat and smiled to herself the first time.

"I swear I will be back." She muttered

_Saishuu densha no mado  
Hoshizora ni ukabu kotoba-tachi  
_

The last day of summer Rukia Kuchiki left Karakura with a smile and a promise for a stubborn hot head strawberry.

_If you were able to meet you  
Kimi e to tsudzuite yuku kara  
I feel the distance with you.  
I feel the distance with you._

"_This time in my free will I'll say I love you as long as I live you Idiotic Strawberry"._

Owari…

**A:N/ so how was it? Pardon me for some OOC thingy T.T and Please Review and NO flames! Please I'm still a child and this section of writing . **

**Thank you for reading!**

**StrawberryMidget **


End file.
